


Мой настоящий Ака-чин

by Umbridge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash, Urethral Play, Waterboarding, dark!Murasakibara
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз в неделю Ацуши приходит к Ака-чину</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой настоящий Ака-чин

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2014  
> Бета: Аурум  
> Предупреждения: мастурбация через уретру, дарк!Мурасакибара, удушение, постканон, ER

Полотенце махровое, мягкое, Ака-чин всегда старается позаботиться об Ацуши. Укладывает полотенце ему на лицо так, чтобы закрыло и рот, и нос, гладит по волосам и сильнее тянет голову назад:

— Вода чуть теплая, не бойся. 

Грудь холодит, по голой коже ползут мурашки — пришлось снять футболку. Ацуши не боится. Послушно ждет, когда Ака-чин закончит приготовления. Что на этот раз, Ацуши не знает, только слышит плеск воды, шаги. Потом полотенце плотно прижимают, и на Ацуши опрокидывается вода. Ее так много, что он не может дышать. Она заполняет рот и нос, залепляет мокрой махрой. Ацуши раскрывает глаза, хочет закричать, но не может. Ужас сворачивается в кишках, рвет грудную клетку. Воздуха нет, темнота и боль застают Ацуши врасплох. А вместе с болью между ног колотится возбуждение. Он хочет убрать полотенце, но руки привязаны, он беспомощный, совсем один в своем ужасе. 

Тонкие пальцы касаются его коленей. Скользят выше, к паху. Полотенце отлепляется, и вдруг снова можно дышать. 

— Ака-чин, — хрипло выдыхает Ацуши. Тот стоит перед ним, смотрит в глаза и улыбается. Ацуши боится этого взгляда, всегда, когда Ака-чин так смотрит, ему хочется прижаться к земле, исчезнуть, раствориться. Но тот никогда не позволяет ему делать то, что хочется. Таковы правила их игры. Он расстегивает пуговицы на джинсах, велев Ацуши широко расставить ноги. Тянет вниз белье, когда тот приподнимает бедра. Член распрямляется, торчит, горячий, налитой. Ацуши всегда удивляется, почему такие неприятные вещи, какие делает с ним Ака-чин, так на него влияют. Ака-чин рассматривает его член, как будто видит впервые, проводит по нему рукой. Никогда не знаешь, позволит он кончить или нет. Впрочем, даже находясь далеко от него, Ацуши чаще следует приказам. Потому что так интереснее. 

Он проходится пальцами вдоль ствола, опускается к яйцам, берет их в ладонь. Ацуши терпит, просить не смеет, пока не разрешили, это еще одно из правил. У них есть всего час в неделю на общение, потому надо соблюдать правила, а то в следующий раз Ака-чин его не пустит. 

Ака-чин снова отстраняется, вытаскивает из-за отворота рукава больничной куртки длинный гладкий градусник. Каким образом он оставил его у себя, Ацуши не представляет, но, наверное, Ака-чину это не трудно, он умный, даже слишком. Зато Ацуши отлично понимает, почему Ака-чин может оставаться с ним наедине и никто в течение часа не заглядывает в комнату, более того, она запирается изнутри. 

Все дело в его отце. Он дал Ака-чину одно маленькое послабление, когда поместил сюда. Хотя бы на своей территории Ака-чин свободен. Его комнату не обыскивают, потому Ацуши приносит ему разные вещи. Ака-чин часто говорит: — «Ты помогаешь мне, ты мне предан. Твои подарки помогут мне выйти». 

— Почему Ака-чин не выйдет сегодня? — спрашивает Ацуши, тщательно скрывая свое истинное желание.

Ака-чин улыбается, вот как сейчас, когда протирает градусник влажным полотенцем, и отвечает:

— Еще не время. 

Мысли рассеиваются, воспоминания, в которые любит погружаться Ацуши — о прежнем Ака-чине, которого он не хочет — убегают, когда тот подходит и снова проводит по члену, оттягивая кожицу. Возбуждение жжет и бьется в паху, накатывает, как волны в прибой, одна за одной, все ближе. Когда Ака-чин наклоняется и обводит языком головку, Ацуши дергается. Мгновенная вспышка, и Ака-чин перетягивает яички и член куском марли.

— Спешка хороша только при ловле блох. Подданные Императора должны быть терпеливы. — Он ласково поглаживает Ацуши по бедрам, а потом берет градусник и вводит во влажную от смазки дырочку. Это совсем не больно, только, может, поначалу, а потом возбуждение прошивает горячей спицей через мочевой пузырь в промежность. Ацуши мычит, не разжимая губ, кончить не получится — он знает, но ужасно хочется, до боли, до судорог. Бедра сводит, ступни разъезжаются. Ака-чин медленно вытаскивает градусник и вводит снова, вытаскивает и вводит, трахает его гладким широким «пенетратором» не спеша, вдумчиво, не сводя взгляда с лица. Ацуши хочет закрыть глаза, напряжение уже просто невыносимое, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не закричать. Но Ака-чин просит ласково:

— Смотри на меня.

И Ацуши смотрит, смаргивая слезы. Губы дрожат, но ему наплевать, как он выглядит. Ацуши думает только об Ака-чине и о желании, бесконечном, застывшем на высшей точке. Он никогда не кончит. Никогда. Никогда. Страх воплощается в этом слове. Никогда. Никогда. Взрывается в голове, расплывается мороком перед глазами. Ацуши прикусывает губу, и Ака-чин толкает один палец ему в рот, размазывая кровь:

— У нас есть еще пятнадцать минут. Если ты быстро кончишь, будет не интересно.

Ацуши едва понимает его, но кивает. Перед глазами темно, во рту сухо, но он чувствует жадные прикосновения Ака-чина. И это — как вознаграждение за всю ту боль, что он испытывает. Не один Ацуши нуждается в их встречах, Ака-чин тоже. Возбуждение смешивается с ликованием. Он готов терпеть еще, если надо. 

Ака-чин оставляет градусник внутри. Ацуши видит, как натягиваются впереди его больничные штаны. Но тот не касается себя, ни разу не коснулся при Ацуши, и он жадно оглядывает бедра Ака-чина. Тот хмурится. 

— Десять минут. Если не успеем, тебе придется терпеть неделю. 

Ацуши кривит губы, челка падает на лицо, и получается закрыть глаза хоть на секунду, переждать новый спазм в паху. 

Ака-чин берет со стола, где стоит ноутбук, баночку с таблетками. Никто не проверяет, пьет ли он лекарства, и это еще одна поблажка от отца, которого Ака-чин пытался убить, когда проиграл. Впервые в жизни — проиграл, а не пытался убить. Ацуши ухмыляется. Кажется, отцу все равно, лечат сына или нет, главное, чтобы тот был как можно дальше, и Ацуши это на руку. Мысли отвлекают от болезненного напряжения, но Ака-чин не любит этого. Он приказывает:

— Поставь ноги на стул.

Ацуши сгибает ноги в коленях, упирается пятками в сидение. Без остановки облизывает губы, как будто пытается слизать их с лица, при каждом движении бедрами чувствует, как градусник задевает что-то внутри. 

Ака-чин вгоняет баночку в задний проход, держит ее пальцами за горлышко и принимается двигать внутри. Его щеки краснеют, Ацуши старательно цепляется за его взгляд, чтобы хоть как-то держаться. Чтобы не кричать. Чтобы не просить. Когда он кричит или просит, Ака-чин наказывает его. 

Освобождение происходит как всегда неожиданно. Ака-чин ловко развязывает марлю. Ацуши скручивает. Он давится криком, заталкивает вопль в себя из последних сил, выгибается. Ноги соскальзывают с сидения, банка выскальзывает, с глухим стуком падает на пол, градусник вытаскивает Ака-чин. Ацуши чувствует, как сперма течет по животу, как болезненно пульсирует головка. Но ему все равно. Он счастлив. 

— В следующие выходные принесешь большой магнит. Запомни. И не опаздывай.

Ацуши кивает, он запомнит, не перепутает и не опоздает. Ака-чин поправляет больничные брюки, Ацуши ловит движение краем глаза. Возбуждение вспыхивает, едва ощутимое, снова занимается внутри. 

— Не прикасайся к себе. Ты помнишь правило, — цедит Ака-чин, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он ждет, когда Ацуши уйдет. 

И тот поднимается со стула, быстро одевается, разворачивается, вываливается в коридор и закрывает за собой дверь палаты. В кармане еще остались тянучки, он сует одну в рот. Неделя всегда ползет очень медленно. Но Ацуши терпеливый, он подождет и будет полезным Ака-чину. Он не хочет, чтобы старый Ака-чин возвращался, и сделает все, чтобы настоящий остался с ним.


End file.
